


A Letter to Sunday Drive

by AmateurScribes



Series: RvB Angst War 2017 [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, RvB Angst War, RvB Angst War 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurScribes/pseuds/AmateurScribes
Summary: The Gates household has been quiet ever since their son went off to god knows where. But everything changes when they receive a letter.





	A Letter to Sunday Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from secretlystephaniebrown on Tumblr: "Felix is supposed to have nice parents according to Miles. How do they take to their son's actions when everything comes to light?"
> 
> I will admit this prompt did give me some trouble in the beginning but I hope the payoff is good!

They hadn’t seen their son in years after he dropped off the grid without either of them knowing. Isaac was just… there one day and gone the next…

Their house had seemed infinitely quieter without him. Isaac could fill the whole room with his personality; leaving no awkward, quiet moments and never allowing there to be a dull conversation.

He’d been well moved out of the house when he disappeared, but he usually kept in contact with them in one way or another. A letter or a phone call every month or so…

But that had been years ago; now her and her husband had gotten well acquainted with living a quiet life in a quiet home.

This is why when all the news outlets started reporting on the Chorus fiasco she was startled to find that she had gotten an uneasy feeling in her gut.

It wasn’t explainable; it just appeared and stayed when she had turned the TV onto a random channel and heard the reporter practically trip over themselves to clamber about the colony of Chorus, and how it had reappeared on the UNSC’s radar, apparently making itself known after years of a supposed civil war.

And that feeling didn’t go away; it just got bigger and bigger. She didn’t know why and certainly didn’t understand how Chorus was important at all to her until there was a knock at her door.

Her husband was immersed in his work and had looked up imploringly at her when he heard it. She, of course, got up from her spot on the couch and had meandered towards the door. Opening it, she saw someone who could hardly be called a young man with a satchel stand in her doorway holding a letter.

He looked startled when she opened the door and with a shaky exhale looked up at her.

“Are… are you, Mrs. Gates?”

This boy (because that’s what he had to be; he looked no older than 19) was almost shaking like a leaf.

“Yes, is there something you need from me?”

The boy swallowed quickly and handed her a letter with a rushed, “I’m a representative from Chorus ma’am; our President wanted this delivered to the Gates household personally.”

Taking the letter out of his hands she nimbly opened it up to read it. She managed to get a few sentences in before she gasped loudly, causing her husband to get up and walk towards the door.

“This… this can’t be true!” She started shaking her head as she passed the letter to her husband, the boy in front of her looking more uncomfortable by the second. “There’s… there’s no way…”

From beside her, her husband exclaimed a small, “Are you positive that- that our Isaac…?”

The boy looked down briefly before looking up at the both of them. “President Kimball didn’t want Felix’s true identity to get out, but she thought it impertinent that you both be informed.” He shifted slightly adjusting the strap on his satchel. “That’s about as much as I’ve been told.”

She grabbed the letter from her husband again, reading it again a second time and then a third time just to be sure.

This just… didn’t make sense.

“Is… is there a body,” she croaked out, tears streaming down her face.

The boy started to get nervous and fidgeted with his satchel a little as he choked out an “N-no ma’am, we couldn’t f-find a body.”

And that seemed to be her breaking point as she collapsed against her husband gripping the letter tightly in her hand pressed up against her chest.

She just couldn’t believe it; her son was a mass _murderer._ Her son helped try to decimate an entire planet's population. He son was _dead._

Her Isaac was dead.

And even with this new revelation of the atrocities that he had committed (and with a passing sense of disgust she gets mad at herself for caring more about this man than the innocents who died at his hands), she can’t bring herself to see that _vile_ man as the one who died.

She didn’t know _Felix McScouty._

But she knew her son Isaac. Her little boy who used to run around the backyard and talk endlessly to both her and her husband about this or that and he was her little boy who grew up and left and somehow, _somehow_ became this man and _she doesn’t know this man-_

No, no. Her little boy wouldn’t have grown up to become this… this-

Leaning against her husband and mourning the loss of Isaac she cursed the day that Felix McScouty came to replace Isaac Gates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr @agent-murica, if you want to send in any prompts!


End file.
